


男朋友变成可动人偶了！

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon





	男朋友变成可动人偶了！

日figma大小的源，恶趣味，双接口pussy源注意

 

即使见识过各种不符合常理的东西，男朋友变成巴掌大的小人还是让麦克雷有点接受不能。  
天使艰难的给源氏做完了检测，表示在托比昂分析完黑爪的新武器之前她也没有任何办法，好在源氏的身体指标一切正常。  
当然，让源氏坐在玩具熊怀里拍照这种事肯定不能算作体检内容，麦克雷提醒自己记得向安吉拉要一份照片拷贝。  
源氏坚持不允许麦克雷把他捧在手里，“我不想再被莉娜拍下更多搞笑照片了！”  
于是他就藏身于牛仔的帽子下面，两手牢牢抓着两把棕色卷毛。  
“麦克雷，”源氏的声音闷闷地从牛仔帽下传来，“你该洗头了。”

麦克雷要洗头，源氏也要洗澡。本来全身可水洗的机械身体十分方便，清洁只需要和一般人类一样沐浴，再涂上专用的清洁剂就可以了，可是如果让现在的他用那个两人共用的浴缸，他估计会像个铅块似的沉底然后淹死。  
于是麦克雷用小盆装了一点热水，摆在了浴缸旁的置物架上，充作临时浴缸。  
源氏长叹一口气，身体靠在浮在水面的橡皮鸭子上，没戴面甲的脸被热气熏得红通通的。  
麦克雷一边泡澡，眼睛一边往源氏那边瞟，源氏翻了个身，趴在橡皮鸭子身上，虽然变成了小尺寸，屁股可一点都没减料，深色的人造肌肉沾了水，圆润挺翘的表面泛着亮晶晶的光。  
被人用一只手就圈着腰捞起来时，源氏下意识挣扎了起来，只不过弹出来的手里剑太过迷你，麦克雷长着厚厚老茧的手只不过感觉像被牙签扎了一下。  
“喂……！”源氏头朝下拎了起来，然后又翻了个个，肚皮朝上被摊开在麦克雷的另一只手上，他试图起身的动作被麦克雷一根手指头就摁了回去，挫败感实在太强了，他觉得自己仿佛一只翻身不能的蠢仓鼠。  
“你真是太可爱了。”麦克雷用鼻尖蹭了蹭源氏湿漉漉的肚皮。  
“你是把我当宠物了吗。”源氏被胡子蹭得有些痒痒，不由得把双腿分开了一点。  
“什么？当然不是，”麦克雷低笑的声音在源氏的小脑袋里回荡再回荡，“我可不是会对宠物下手的变态。”  
在源氏领悟到这句话的意思之前，他就被腿间忽然传来的湿热触感吓得差点把手里剑扎在麦克雷脸上——那个混蛋用舌头舔了他的大腿。粗糙的，温热的舌头，从膝盖舔到胯部，舌尖挤进双腿之间的缝隙，粗糙的舌苔擦过大腿内侧的人造肌肉，那里总是在性事时异常敏感，就算只被操弄大腿，也能让他兴奋到流水，多到溢出胯下的护甲。  
“你……干什……”  
舌头顺着他的腹部往上滑动，直到舔上源氏通红的面颊，这下他算是被口水糊了满身满脸。  
“你真甜。”麦克雷把一个吻落在源氏头顶。  
“那是清洁剂的味道。”  
“是吗？那这里是什么味道呢？”  
麦克雷用一根手指挤进源氏双腿间，指腹在他裆部的护甲磨蹭。  
源氏觉得可能自己的男友和自己待久了，传染上了什么对可动人偶的怪癖喜好。总之事已至此，再消极抵抗也是毫无胜算。他叹了口气，在麦克雷的手心换了个姿势，把被强制分开的双腿张的更开了一些。  
麦克雷试了好几次才打开了那个变成米粒大小的开关，护甲卸下来后再用指腹磨蹭，穴口已经被泡的湿热，刚刚那一番戏弄让前穴微微渗出一点湿液，在麦克雷指尖留下一点绿色的水渍。  
湿热的舌头再次舔过，这次粗糙的舌面直接摩擦到了性器，前后两个小洞被一起照顾到，舌尖蠕动着试图进入窄小的穴口，但根本挤不进去，只是让粗糙的颗粒更加用力地在穴口周围磨蹭着。源氏无法抑制自己的呻吟，他紧紧抱着麦克雷的一根手指，如同平时做爱时抱着他结实的肩膀，大腿不自觉并紧，柔软的内侧肌肉被舔得发颤，黏糊糊的情液和麦克雷的唾液一起顺着舌头往下流，直接淌进了他的嘴里。  
迷迷糊糊地感觉到舔舐的动作停下了，源氏睁开半眯着的眼睛，发现自己被放在了麦克雷膝盖上。  
“你要干什么？！”  
这回他的声音真的带上了惊恐，他瞥了一眼麦克雷在水中精神抖擞挺立的性器，现在那个凶器比自己还要粗，如果被那个捅进来的话一定会坏掉的……！  
“放心，不会对你怎么样的。”  
麦克雷从洗手台上拿过了一盒棉棒，他抽出一根，把圆圆的头部凑到源氏脸旁。  
源氏一边在心里想着这实在是太变态了，一边顺从的舔了舔那根棉棒，如果要把它含进去还是有点困难的，源氏吐出一点舌尖，皱起了鼻子:“太干了，我不想吃棉花。”  
麦克雷倒也没有再为难他。他用棉签沾了点润滑剂，(就和沐浴露并排放着，以洗澡时的“擦枪走火”，虽然情动之时源氏的身体不是很需要润滑)棉签顺着湿透了的身体下滑，然后毫无预兆地捅进了淌着水的前穴。  
源氏的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，抽搐的内壁带着露在外面的一截棉棒一起颤动，淡绿色的粘稠液体顺着塑料的杆子流出来，麦克雷将棉签抽出来一点，再顶弄进去，着迷地看着开合的穴口一点一点吞吃着塑料杆，甚至不要外力往里捅，粗大的头部就被饥渴的前穴带着越进越深。  
源氏感到第二根棉签抵上了自己的后穴，可他已经完全失去了挣扎的力气，他嘶嘶喘着气，脸颊无意识地磨蹭麦克雷的手掌。  
后穴的开拓要稍微慢一些，麦克雷坏心眼地微微旋转了棉签，就看到源氏的身体在他手心蜷缩起来，可怜兮兮地缩成一团，前后两个小洞都被撑开，淫水流得到处都是。  
“亲爱的，”他亲亲源氏的额头，“你还好吗。”  
“都做到这个地步了，你还问我，”源氏喘了口气，愤恨地背过身咬了一口麦克雷的手指肚，“快给我做完。”  
“好的，遵命。”  
麦克雷用两根手指把源氏翻了个个儿，摆成跪趴的姿势，握住挺翘屁股里插着的两根棉签儿，来来回回抽送，每次都比之前进的更深，来回几十下之后，他感到棉签被死死绞紧，几乎拔不出来，接着浅绿色的水液噗嗤涌出来，淌了他一手。  
源氏像是散架了似的，摊在他膝头喘着气，棉签被拔出来时，棉花上都浸透了淫水，已经完全变成绿色的，从穴口牵出一条晶莹的线。  
“爽够了吗。”源氏踢了他的大腿一脚，“自己撸去吧。”


End file.
